Faux Queen
by WritingForSamcedes
Summary: Mercedes has some fun with the Evans brothers. Stevie/Mercedes/Sam Romance and Comedy.


Faux Queen

* * *

**A/N: Just a fun smutty drabble about Mercedes and the Evans brothers. Sam/Stevie sex will ensue. Mercedes is a queen and she deserves a harem. First up to bat is Stevie Evans.**

**I don't own Glee. If I did, everyone would be in love with Mercedes!**

* * *

Model Behavior

"Hey boo!" Kurt Hummel sang through her cellphone's speaker. Mercedes Jones knew his "hey boo" was code for "I need a favor." She impatiently tossed her dark curly hair over shoulders. Mercedes had another 30 minutes before she could leave her cage, a.k.a _work_. "What's up Kurt?" she shot back.

"I need a favor for work!" Kurt cooed back at her. Mercedes sighed audibly into her cellphone. She could just imagine Kurt wiggling uncomfortably in his chair after hearing that. She wasn't in the mood for favors today but Kurtsie was lucky she had known him since they were in diapers or else she would of flat out said no. At one time Mercedes was head over heels in love with the petite porcelain skinned brunette with shiny blue eyes, well that was until Kurt confessed to her that he was gay.

"Oh-Oh" she huffed.

"No! It's nothing bad. Wade can't make it to the shoot and I need a chocolate diva! Just come in, we dress you up, you do your diva thing and that's it. You do have to pose with my muse right now but he's super friendly and cute." Kurt said quickly.

"Nudity? And how much?" Mercedes asked. She could hear Kurt clapping loudly before he calmed himself down. "Hmm. I'll have to see how much I offered him, but I'm sure it's over a thousand dollars. And maybe….to the nudity."

"I've never been naked in front of anyone. I don't think my parents would like that very much." Mercedes sighed while turning off her computer. She was off for the day, so she began to gather her things. "Oh hun, I didn't even think about Momma and Papa Jones. You don't have to do it. I'm sure I can get someone else to fill in." He added.

Mercedes locked up her office and headed to the elevator's door. Mercedes found her personal assistant Steven Evans waiting for the elevator to come up. The handsome tall blond man smiled at her. " No..I know you wouldn't have called me unless you were really in a pinch. When do you need me?" Mercedes said as the elevator's door finally slid open. Steven let her get on first before he walked in behind her.

"Mercy you are an angel! Can you swing by like in an hour? I know its super short notice but it'll be quick. And then we can head to The Drag for some drinks afterwards!" Kurt sang. Mercedes held her phone away from her ear. Kurt was too excited and Mercy's ears weren't ready for that. Steven chuckled and Mercedes grinned up at him.

"Don't get mad if the pictures come out ugly." Mercedes added before he squealed some more. "No, they are going to be perfect. I'll come get you in 1 hour. Thanks boo!" Kurt said before he disconnected the call.

Once the elevator made it to ground level, Steven and Mercedes started off towards their cars.

"Sounds like you are going to have an interesting night." Steven said as the pair walked slowly to their cars. Mercedes shook her head. Interesting was only the half of it. She was more than a little nervous taking picture for Kurt. Kurt had made a name for himself in the gay community as a fashionista/photographer. People like Wade Adams, were rocketed in to fame shortly after Kurt got his hands on him.

"Let's hope not. I'm just glad I'm getting treated at the club later. Who can pass up free drinks?" Mercedes said as she unlocked her car. She watched as Steven unlocked his car….which was coincidently parked right beside hers.

"Well it sounds better than my plans. Just another night alone on Tumblr." He smiled and then pushed up his black framed glasses up the bridge of his perfect nose.

"Steven..hmm..I don't know how you feel about gay clubs. But you are more than welcome to come along with me and my friends." Mercedes offered him a smile. She didn't know too much about the young man. Steven had only been working for her for only about a month now. What she did know about him was that he didn't need any policing after and he was quiet.

"That sounds awesome. Thank you very much." Steven gave her a perfect grin. Mercedes shook her head. It had to be against the law to be that damn fine. He tossed his stuff into his black Mustang before looking back up. "You think you could come pick me up?"

**00000000**

Mercedes watched as the "gay squad" licked their lips as they gave her the once over. Blaine Anderson, who was Kurt's longtime boyfriend, had to turn away. His face was flushed red. "If only you were a man!" He said, hazel eyes glazing over as he looked her up and down once more. He ran his hands through his curly hair as Kurt nodded at his masterpiece.

"Wheezy! Are you sure you don't want to come over to team lesbian?" The Latina girl said with a smirk. She shuffled from one Jimmy Choo stiletto clad foot to the other. Santana Lopez gave Mercedes another appreciative look. Mercedes giggled and gave the group another spin in her faux drag queen outfit. The black and leather outfit with matching stiletto knee high boots did wonders for Mercedes' perfect curves.

Brittany S. Pierce snapped a few more pictures on her cellphone. "We're going to use this later!" She said giving Santana a wink. Mercedes just shook her head. _Perverts._

The blonde haired girl ushered the group on set. Brittany was in charge of getting everyone on set. It was the one thing Santana said she was good at. Mercedes felt nervous as she laid her eyes on her posing buddy.

"Sam, this is Mercedes. Mercedes this is Sam." Kurt quickly waved his hands back and forth between the two. Mercedes watched as the green eyed and blond haired man gave her two "come hither" hand gestures. They both laughed as she got closer to him. Mercedes felt the tension instantly melt away. His overly plump lips pulled into a lop-sided grin as he twirled the tiny girl around. Mercedes had to crane her neck to get a good luck at the handsome man's face. His smile looked familiar but she couldn't quite place it. She was having so much fun dancing around and just being silly with Sam that they didn't notice the shoot had come to an end.

"Alright bitches, that's a wrap on this. Let's meet up in an hour at The Drag." Santana announced. She and Brittany headed towards the door with Blaine and Kurt in tow. Sam offered Mercedes his arm and the two left Kurt's studio chatting about meeting back up at the club.

**00000000**

Once at home Mercedes showered, shaved, and lotioned up for the club. She picked out a black corset and black skinny jeans to wear paired with her black stiletto boots and a black leather coat. Black was her color and she was going to rock the hell out of it…even if her and Steven would probably be among the few straight people there. A shame Sam was gay, the things she would do with that man. She fluffed her hair and puckered her full red lips. Mercedes' phone buzzed so she turned off her lights and clipped her house keys to her bra strap before heading out of her house. She knew Kurt was waiting to pick her up.

She was already buzzing from pre-club cocktail but the cool spring breeze was almost to enough to take the edge off it as she bounced down the stairs to Kurt's limo. An almost unrecognizable Steven stood with the door open.

"Well now Miss Jones you do look mighty fine tonight, if I do say so myself." His blue eyes twinkled under the street light. Mercedes grinned at up him. He normally wore his longish blond hair slick back but now his hair was gel-less and was a mess of wavy styled hair. A couple strands fell into his gorgeous eyes. He wasn't rocking his black framed glasses tonight.

"Oh I don't know a Miss Jones tonight." She gave him a grin as she slid into the limo. Steven climbed in behind her. Kurt cheered once he laid eyes on her. "It's Mercy tonight." She said giving Steven a devilish grin.

"If your Mercy, then I am Stevie tonight." He grinned back at her as the limo took off. Kurt's limo picked up Santana, Brittany, and Blaine all at their perspective apartments before dropping the group off at The Drag. They were immediately led into the club bypassing the long line that was wrapped around the building.

"Sexual" by Amber thumped in the club as the group made their way to VIP section. Drinks were already on the table courtesy of Noah "Puck" Puckerman. Puck owned The Drag and he was friends with everyone expect for Stevie. The tanned man mohawked man waved his friends over to the VIP section's bar.

"Hot mama, lord you look banging tonight." The hazel eyed guy said. Mercedes gave him a little spin while dancing to the song. When the song switched to the "Percolator" Brittany and Santana were heading down to the dance floor. Kurt sat at the bar grabbing a drink up and tipping it back. "Is that your friend?" Puck asked while pointing at Sam. He was arriving fashionably late. Mercedes nodded but Stevie interrupted her thought process.

"Woah. Sam? Didn't know you were coming here." Stevie said as he looked the slightly taller blond in the eye. Sam chuckled and Mercedes instantly knew why Sam had seemed so familiar earlier at the shoot.

"This is my older brother Sam Evans. This is my boss Mercedes Jones." Stevie said as he introduced them. Sam just grinned and took her hand, placing a soft kiss on the back of her hand.

"We just met actually. We did a photo shoot together for Kurt today." Sam said while picking up one of the many drinks on the bar's counter. They all turned their eyes to a very buzzed Kurt who was doing "the percolator" on the bar stool. Blaine laughed and pulled his boyfriend down to the dance floor.

Mercedes shook her head and returned her eyes back to the Evans brothers. Both those boys were fine as hell. Stevie in his screen tee, leather jacket, and dark denim jeans. Sam was dressed more stylish, he wore a fitted shirt over fitted black jeans. Both of them sporting equally trouty mouths as Santana had coined for Sam's mouth earlier during their photo shot. Mercedes knocked back a drink as she swayed to the music.

"I'ma get back to the dance floor. Dave has the bar tonight. Open bar my friends! See yall on the dance floor." Puck said slapping the skinny dark skinned bar tender on the back as he headed down to the dance floor. Mercedes grooved in her bar seat as the song changed to "Back That Ass" by Juvenile. Sam smirked as he watched the chocolate skinned girl dance. Stevie was the first one to lead her down to the dance floor. But before she knew it she was sandwiched by the finest brothers this side of Manhattan.

Mercedes ground her ass into Sam's crotch while Stevie ground himself into Mercedes front. Her panties thoroughly soaked as she felt Stevie press his hardness as close to her core as possible. One of her arms draped lazily around Stevie's neck while the other pulled Sam and his erection closer to the seam of her ass. Mercedes' buzz was taking her over the edge of recklessness while simultaneously inching her towards an orgasm.

Mercedes was oblivious to the drag queens working the stage as she worked the brothers into frenzy. Too bad one thought she was a drag queen and the other worked for her. She couldn't go home with either. The song came to an end and she along with the crew headed back to the bar to refuel on liqueur.

"Hey I got to work tomorrow. I'll catch you tomorrow Kurt." Sam smiled at the petite man. "See you later bro. Mercedes, It was nice meeting you." He waved the group off and headed off. Kurt nodded and danced as some long techno song played on. Santana took Mercedes' hands and ground on her. Mercedes wasn't lesbian but the skinny Latina was working her up. Stevie, Brittany and even Blaine watched as the girls bumped their hips, among other things together.

"Come on kiddies! Let's hit the dance floor!" Puck called over his shoulder. He and his lovely girlfriend Lauren Zizes were half way down the stairs. Santana pulled back her jet black locks as she winked at Mercedes returning to her girlfriend. The pair had already locked fingers following Puck and Lauren down the stairs. Mercedes drunkenly bobbed her head while checking her text messages. The only text messages she had been from Tina Cohen-Chang. They had known each other since middle school. The Asian beauty was now settled down with one kid with Mike Chang. Tina had sent a text asking to come out with the group tomorrow. Kurt and friends always partied till Monday. Mercedes sent her a reply of yes before Stevie lead her back out on the dance floor.

"Are you having fun Stevie?" Mercedes murmured into Stevie's ear. Both her arms were wrapped around his neck. He nibbled on her ear before replying. "Time of my life Mercy." He moaned into her ear as her fingers raked down his chest. Maybe tomorrow was going to sending her world spiraling out of control but right now she didn't care. It had been at least 5 years since anyone touched her and Stevie was pushing all the right buttons. Mercedes kissed and hugged her good friends' goodbye before Stevie led her out of the club.

* * *

The limo driver dropped the pair off at Mercedes' apartment. For the second time that night Stevie had her close to the brink of an orgasm. Stevie unlocked Mercedes' door with the keys she had hooked from her bra. He pushed her into the apartment not even bothering to take her into her room. Mercedes ran her fingers through Stevie's hair and he pressed her squarely into her couch. She ran her fingers up his ridged six pack and then to the waist band of his boxer briefs.

"Fuck" he murmured as Mercedes caressed his cock through his jeans. "You smell fucking delicious" He growled as his fingers found it's way into her stretch skinny jeans. Her arousal permeated the air while his long fingers caressed her now very slick folds. Mercedes breathed heavily, relishing Stevie's long ass fingers. Mercedes slowly unzipped Stevie's jeans before finally pulling out his hard cock. It was now Mercedes' turn to growl. Stevie peeled down her skinny jeans and rubbed the wet materiel of her panties. Stevie lifted his fingers to his nose and inhaled deeply before lapping up the sweet wetness on his fingers.

Stevie spread her thick thighs far apart before he pulled her damp panties to the side. He lowered himself to her pussy, licking her from clit to her slick pussy. He hummed into Mercedes' pussy before rising back up and crushing his lips back on hers. Mercedes stroked his cock before leading him to her now throbbing pussy. Once Stevie settled between Mercedes' thighs he cradled her into a warm embrace before pushing himself deep into her.

Mercedes nails dragged across Stevie's back and his body eagerly met with her body's rhythm. "Fuck me Stevie" She groaned. " Fuck yes baby" He breathed as he pounded into her.

_Tbc….._


End file.
